A Journey
by Zoe123
Summary: What if Maura had a twin! Lots of drama, humor, romance!


**Okay! So I decided to fix up the first two chapters because I came up with the "amazing" story line and yea…it hasn't changed too much but I think it is a **_**little **_**bit better but please tell me what you think!**

**What if Maura had sister, not a half-sister but a twin, it's a long journey to find out what really happened 30 years ago, will it be worth it?**

* * *

"Hi, I'm looking for a Dr. Maura Isles, do you know where I can find her?" I asked the officer at the front desk of the Boston Police Department.

"She is not in yet, should be in by 010:00. Would you like me to ask her to call you or you could come back later?" he asks.

"No, it's okay, I'll wait. Can I go into the Café over there and wait?" I pointed to it and asked.

"Yeah of course, she always goes there when she comes in so you won't miss her." He said.

"Okay, thank you, have a good day" I said while giving him a smile and wave and walked to the Café.

I sat down at the counter and took a quick look at the food in the glass stand. While I was looking a woman came out from the back and smiled at me.

"Oh, Hi dear, what can I get for you?" She asked me while putting some pastry's in a glass stand.

"Hi, could I get a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin please?" I asked while looking at all of the food in the stand.

"Of course sweetheart, is it for here or to go?" She asked.

"It's for here, thank you." I smiled at her and started playing with my phone and not long after I had a plate with my muffin on it and my drink.

"Here you go, sweetheart, enjoy" she smiles and winks at me and then walks into the back again and came out with some more pastry's.

"Thank you" I smiled and started eating my muffin.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here at the police station? You didn't get in trouble did you?" she asked me while laughing.

"Haha, no I'm not, I'm actually waiting for someone, I just hope I don't miss them when they finally get in." I said while laughing slightly.

"Oh, well I may be able to help. My daughter Jane is a homicide detective and my son Frankie is a police officer, so I may know who you are looking for?" She said while wiping down the counter.

"I'm looking for Dr. Maura Isles." I told her.

"Oh well you are in luck, Dr. Isles is my daughters best friend and they should be coming soon. They had a tiring case so they are starting a bit later than usual, don't worry dear you won't miss her, are you in a rush or can you wait?" She said.

"Oh perfect, that's no problem! I just moved here a few days ago so my days are pretty much free until I start work in a month." I said while laughing slightly.

"Where are you moving here from?" She asked.

"I'm from Toronto, Ontario. I decided I needed a change and here I am. I'm actually going to be working here in this building so it will be nice to have someone to talk to and have a friend too." I said while smiling.

"Oh that's fantastic! What will you be doing? I heard that they hired someone as a counselor and I've been seeing some construction going on. Is that you? Will you be the new counselor? Oh! My name is Angela, I'm so sorry for not introducing myself, I just get caught up in the fun stuff!" I laughed

"Yes" I laughed. "It's me, I will be working closing with the homicide detectives and the victims' families during the investigations but I will be working with other units and detectives as well since any investigation is a hard process. It will be good for the families to have someone to lean on and have support and I have already had appointments booked for when I start. I'm excited and kind of nervous. When I talked to Lt. Cavanaugh he told me I will be having my own office which is kind of cool since I never had that back home! My name is Kaleigh; it's very nice to meet you." I smiled and shook her hand.

As we were talking she was also working and it was nice to have someone to talk to since I haven't met any new people yet. I told her a few stories about my time in Toronto and how I was excited to start working here and she told me stories about her kids. We had been talking for almost an hour by the time Dr. Isles, Jane and Frankie walked in. I could tell it was them because they said 'Hi Mom' to Angela and both kissed her on the cheek.

"Guys, I would like to introduce to you to Kaleigh, she will be the new counselor starting next month. Kaleigh I would like you to meet my daughter Jane, my son Frankie and my adopted daughter Dr. Maura Isles." She said.

I smiled and shook their hands.

"It's so nice to finally put names to faces, even though it will be a difficult job; I'm looking forward to working with you all. I said.

Frankie nodded his head, smiled and sat down beside me drinking a coffee his mom brought him, Jane and Maura were standing in front of us and we started talking.

"It's so nice to meet you, I'm happy that we have some one new on board, maybe you can help make some of this cases a little bit easier on the families during the investigation and afterwards, I heard you might be starting a therapy session with anyone who needs it after the case is over if they need it? I think that's a brilliant idea and it will help so many people especially children." Dr. Isles said.

"I hope so, that's my goal, to try and help out the detectives and officers, anyone who is working on the case, and of course the families. I still need to discuss it with St. Cavanaugh because it may interfere with my work here. I'm looking for an office building where I can hold my therapies instead of doing it all here" I said.

"That's honestly amazing. No one would ever do that, but you, you could help so many people and I think the outcome would be fantastic." Jane said. "By the way, if you need anything and I do mean anything just come find me. Actually, do you have a cell phone? I'll give you my number and like I said just call me or find me and I'll do my best to help you any way I can." I passed her my phone and she put her number in.

"I'm also going to put both Maura and Frankie's phone number in so you can try them as well." She said while looking at them quickly to get an agreement. She got two nods.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that but it helps so much. I find it difficult working with some detectives, not all but back in Toronto, I had some who just thought they were top notch, they knew what they were doing but they didn't and they were rude and disrespectful and I'm just ready for the change and I'm excited to start." I said.

Maura, Jane and I continued talking. Angela was taking care of customers and would put her input sometimes and Frankie looked like he was bored but whenever I looked at him he would smile and nudge my leg. I would blush, look down and smile back. _Jeez I feel like I'm back in high school_

Soon enough Jane's phone went off and had to leave and Frankie went with her saying he was shadowing her. They both gave me hugs and went on their way.

When they left Maura sat beside me where Frankie was sitting and we continued talking, I told her how I came to the station to look for her.

"This morning I found this had been slid under my door sometime last night" I passed her the envelope.

She gave me a funny look and I nudge towards it. "You should open it, when I opened it up it had a sticky note with your name and where you work so I thought that I should bring it here to show you and I was going to give it to you as soon as I saw you but I wanted to wait until we were alone because I thought it would be better."

She slowly opened it and took everything out and looked through it all.

"When I saw it I didn't know what it meant but then I realized as I got older and kept asking my adoptive parents about my biological parents they were tight lipped and now I know why." I said.

She didn't say anything and it wasn't until she saw the last photo of a man holding two babies.

"We're twins?!"


End file.
